Viva La Vida
by TheRegalWriter
Summary: When the kingdom is in distress, Regina will have to go through her worst nightmare again. What happens when her worst nightmare starts to turn in her lightest dream. Will the Queen be able to open up again and give herself another chance at love? Or she will not allow the man to get to her heart?


**hello everyone!**

**This is like my first story ever and yeahhh...**

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 001: "The Arrangement"_**

We are in trouble — Charming said concerned. And it was true. They were. And this time they needed help. Even if it was hard to admit it.

They returned from Storybrooke when the Ice Queen destroyed the land and tried to kill them all. To freeze them to death. And their only solution was to un-cast the Dark Curse. To undo what has been made once again. But it wasn't going to be easy.

This time Henry came with them, because the ones to make the sacrifice this time were Snow and Charming having to leave Emma behind.

Hook offered to make Emma company as soon as the idea was told. So her and the captain crossed the town line knowing it was their only chance to survive forgetting it all and Regina, Snow, Charming, Robin, his beloved wife and son, Henry, Granny and the rest of Storybrooke's inhabitants returned where they belonged.

But the land that they were to return was different. It was more dangerous that it has been ever before. It was plagued with slayer dragons, sirens and mermaid thirsty for vengeance as some other creatures thirsty for blood.

What do we do now? — Snow said desperately.

What every kingdom in distress does — the Queen and former Evil Queen said as she stormed into the common room of her castle.

Since they arrived they thought that the best decision to make was that Regina stayed as the Queen. She had been a splendid ruler, of course taking off notice Snow's persuit and murdering entire towns, she kept the kingdom without any further danger -besides from herself-. They weren't hungry, they weren't fighting in war. But now times were different.

Of course she had Snow's and Charming's help, but the situation was rough. They weren't on the best shape to be on a war. Neither winning one nor scraping it.

We have to make an alliance — Regina said calmly — obviously with some strong kingdom that has been recognized for outstanding performances on the field that is compromised to the royals and that has got an ass kicking army.

But dearie, you know what it has to be done to make an alliance — Rumpelstiltskin said standing firmly beside his wife, Belle. — and dearie, Henry is too young.

Yes, to make an alliance there has to be a bond and a strong one. A strong one like marriage. And Regina's little prince was still to young to be married to some other princess.

Prince Henry cannot be part of this alliance — Granny said speaking up and getting noticed from the crowd.

Who said Henry is going to be part of it? — The Queen said with slight indignation.

But I want to help mom! — he said standing un prom his throne at the table.

Henry sit down! — The Queen pronounced loud enough to make the room that was once filled with murmurs and whispers go completely quiet.

But mom! I want to help! — he said looking directly at Regina that was on the throne beside him.

No buts Henry — Regina said — I will not make you go through what I went through when I had to do what it had to be done. Nor I will allow it.

But mom, — The Prince started to say shyly — I can't stand our people's suffering. I can't do nothing.

But you have to do something here, Henry — Regina said smiling proudly and sadly at his son — you have to stay with your grandparents and help them rule the kingdom as long as I am away.

Why are you going away?! — Henry said not fully understanding what consist to make an alliance of that kind.

My boy — Rumpelstiltskin said — The alliance that we have to make is a bond alliance that is entrusted to have unconditional loyalty.

What are you not telling me? — Henry said angrily.

He certainly got that from the Queen.

To make that kind of alliance you have to make an arrangement — Charming said — that we are not going to let you do, so your mother is.

What kind of arrangement? — he said fearing that he is going to hear something that he doesn't want to hear.

An marriage alliance. — Regina still in her royal pose not daring to look into her child's breaking expression. She knew he wouldn't approve but it is something that has to be done. — an arranged marriage to unite their rulers or heirs to the throne. So I have to go away to rule another kingdom until we decide what kingdom we are going to live in. There can be a small possibility that we come here to rule because you are not old enough my dear, but I could be away for a very very long time.

You have to get married — Henry said looking to her broken and then looking around. He saw compressive expressions and he saw Robin torn white as milk. — ...and leave me — the boy added.

Papa — they all heard little Roland speak shyly — Why is Gina leaving? I don't want her to!

She has to, my boy — Robin said trying to get the words that are stuck on his throat out.

NO! I don't want her to go! — Roland said scaping his parents strong grip and running onto The Queen. — Gina, why are you leaving? — he said with teary eyes.

Oh my Roland — she said hugging him and his little prince — My Roland and my little prince, I need you to be strong. I have to leave because we have to solve a big problem and the only way of doing so is for me to go away for some time.

And what are you going to do when you are away? — he asked sweetly sitting on her lap and playing with the hems do her necklace.

Solving the problem, Roland — she said smiling. Another broken smile. — so you and Henry and the rest of the little boys and girls can play safely outside.

I miss going outside, but I will miss you more — he said now freely crying over Regina.

It was true. He would miss her dearly. They had been close on Storybrooke, but since Marian got back, they hadn't been THAT close. But duty was duty. She had to go.

Belle, my love— Rumplestiltskin said — can you take Prince Henry and little Roland to the library? Make sure to read them some marvelous stories.

Uh — she said standing up — come here little creatures. — she said as Regina handed her Roland not without a kiss of goodbye to him and Henry. They had to disscuss something important. Not for children to hear.

When they got out Snow was the first to speak.

You don't have to do this, Regina — she said with hope. — we can find another way to win this war.

No, — the Queen said — there's no other way. Our armies have been reduced really quickly and we can't afford more deaths. I have and I will do this.

And who is the best candidate? — Charming asked.

I might have one in mind, David — Regina said. — I should pay him a visit.

Have you met him before? — Robin asked her.

No, but I've heard many things about him and his son — she said — both great fighters with a loyal army. Specialized in dragons I might add.

And who would that be? — Grumpy said for the first time in a while speaking up.

King Uther Pendragon — Rumpelstiltskin said before Regina could open her mouth to do so.

You have got to be kidding me, Regina! — Snow yelled — he is recognized for all of that but he is also recognized for his hatred directed to magic.

Well, what is hiding my true nature where nobody has heard of me or any of us? — she said gracefully as always.

You will need some help which I will provide to you as a gift, dearie — Rumpelstiltskin said. — maybe a bracelet could do you good to fulfill your mission.

That I might need, imp — she said — but something that keeps it hidden. Not something that takes it away. Who knows when I might need it.

Good — David said — so it's all settled then.

Yes, — the Queen said — you will be our provisional rulers until I come back or when Henry is ready to rule. I will be departing first thing tomorrow.

It's all settled then — The dark one agreed.

The next morning was though. She had to say goodbye to her precious little thief and the little boy that as his father, had stolen her heart. And she did but not without tears been shed.

Who is going to travel with you? — Charming asked.

Well, my dagger and my beloved sword and armor — she said trying to humor them and herself — My most loyal an finest dark knights, Claude, Luke, Leon, Richard, James, Edward and Peter — she finally said. — I will be fine... Please take care of my little Prince and Roland.

And by saying that they knew it was her goodbye. And the smile she received from them was their way to say so, too.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed that and if you did that makes me happy **

**and so would reviews! Have a nice lovely weekend!**


End file.
